


(Don't) Forget About Me

by Merkle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Prompto, Prompto Whump, background Gladnis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkle/pseuds/Merkle
Summary: “I’m not belittling your friendship with his Highness, Prompto, but you have to understand that Noctis’ priorities are not those of regular people.” Prompto curled into himself wishing he’d never spoken. He felt so small and insignificant around these people. Gladio, Ignis, but especially Noctis had so much going for them and here was Prompto mooching off their goodwill and charity.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto made the mistake of mentioning to Ignis that he was feeling left behind with all of the royal duties that had suddenly showed their face after Noct had graduated. Every week he seemed to have less time for Prompto which hurt but inevitably was proving what he had always expected to happen.

He wasn’t the type of friend people kept around.

Ignis misread Prompto’s statement and what followed was a twenty minute lecture on the importance of Noctis’ duties and that Prompto just had to accept this. It started an ache in his chest that swelled and grew as the very one sided conversation came to a close. 

“I’m not belittling your friendship with his Highness, Prompto, but you have to understand that Noctis’ priorities are not those of regular people.” Prompto curled into himself wishing he’d never spoken. He felt so small and insignificant around these people. Gladio, Ignis, but especially Noctis had so much going for them and here was Prompto mooching off their goodwill and charity. 

With a sigh Prompto stood and gathered his phone and jacket meeting Ignis’ vaguely dismayed gaze.

“Prompto I don't mean that you should leave, I'm just asking that you be understanding.” Prompto shrugged half heartedly.

“Nah it’s cool, Iggy, I gotta head home anyway and get ready for work.” Ignis allowed him to leave, offering to drive Prompto home which he declined. Ignis laid a gentle hand on Prompto’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

“Until next time, Prompto”

“Yeah, see you, Iggy”

….

Prompto hadn't lied exactly, he had needed to get ready for work but it wasn’t for another few hours. He just hated that he was sitting around dragging out the inevitable. The split was happening naturally, the only thing that was stopping it was Prompto clinging tooth and claw to it. He set an alarm for when he needed to get ready for his shift and curled up in bed. 

Days passed like this, he had no motivation to do anything, he occasionally got text messages from the guys but where before they were almost hourly now they were every second day. There were some important people visiting the citadel and Noctis’ time was nil. He’d felt a sharp stab when he’d seen a magazine cover detailing his prince escorting one of the ambassadors younger children on a tour of the city as he’d been walking to work one afternoon.  
He recognised Nocts publicity smile - just a little sharper than the one shown to his friends so there was some small comfort to be taken in that. 

He wasn’t being replaced by better, more important people. 

He still tortured himself later that night looking through gossip sites following the Prince and his new friend around, Ignis and Gladio in a few of the shots.

….

He’d seen Noctis once since the day he had left after the discussion with Ignis, and in a fit of self destruction he’d added as he left,

“Listen bud, I know you’re busy so you can give me a shout when you have time rather than me randomly showing up and getting in the way.”

Noctis of course had scoffed and insisted that Prompto was never in the way, and he was sorry he had so little time lately. Prompto had smiled around the lump in his throat and hugged his friend goodbye. 

Noctis hadn’t once called him to meet up, the Prince far too busy.

Days turned into weeks and Prompto got used to his new routine, he still went on his daily run but it wasn’t first thing in the morning anymore, getting up early when you had no plans wasn’t easy and his bed was just so comfortable. So now they were afternoon runs. In the afternoons or evenings he would go to his shift in the bar depending on when they wanted him, happily...well, offering himself up for overtime. He usually finished up around one in the morning, sometimes later, ran home and fell into bed after a quick shower.

The days he wasn’t working he filled with photography because even if the rest of his life had lost colour he still found joy in taking pictures. He had to force himself to stop looking back over old photos from when Noctis had all the time in the world because he was moving on.

He was.

He was trying.

He’d felt the burn of tears in his eyes one evening when his phone chirped at him and he saw a message from Noctis ‘Miss u :( so tired’ He blinked them away and quickly shot off a response ‘so sleep dude, miss you too’  
There was no response after that so he could only assume that Noctis had taken his advice and passed out. 

….

He was used to dealing with sleaze bags at his work, it seemed to be part and parcel of working in a bar, especially when it was a bit of a dive in the refugee quarter. You just learned which ones to steer clear of and the rest of the staff worked well together. When a patron took an interest in a server they would switch places. That being said sometimes you had to get yourself out of tricky situations. Which was how Prompto found himself using the serving tray as a shield from wandering hands.

“Dude quit it, you’ll just get yourself thrown out” he held his breath at the wash of fetid beer breath across his face grimacing. “Dude….” he muttered.

“Bout’chu give us a kiss ‘n I’ll go.”

“That’s not how it works, pal - ugh, bad touch - move your hand right now” Across the bar he’d met Elicia’s gaze and she nudged the shoulder of one of her regulars and pointed him towards Prompto. Prompto had no time for more than that as his attention was drawn back to clammy fingers pressing into the skin of his lower back. He yelped when nails dug in and sent streaks of fire as the man was wrenched off him a broad back suddenly in front of him.

“I think it’s time you leave” a familiar voice growled but Prompto couldn't place it. The man grumbled but left and his saviour whipped around, when his eyes landed on Prompto they widened in surprise.

“Chocobo?” he got himself back on track quickly “Did he hurt you?” he followed Prompto’s hand where it was resting on his lower back gently lifting it to have a look. “Maybe give those a wash” he said with a scowl. “Are you okay?” Elicia arrived over looking flustered.

“I’m sorry Prom, I couldn’t get away. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm alright, Nyx scared him off.” They were interrupted when another member of the glaive came over to see what was going on. 

“Always got to be the hero eh, Ulric - oh it’s the little Chocobo.” Prompto groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“My name is Prompto!” he puffed up irritably which wasn't really helping judging by their smiles. “And I have to get back to work” Nyx reached for him before he left.

“Look after yourself kid” Prompto nodded, muttering his thanks and moved to gather glasses on the nearest table.

….

He’d been uneasy all the way home, his skin still feeling like it was crawling after the man's advances. He spent longer in the shower than usual and broke his promise to himself when he got out wrapped in towels. He unlocked his phone ‘hey u up?’ he sent off to Noctis and waited but there was no reply. Not really surprising at 2am. He fell into a restless sleep somewhere around 3am and woke to an apology from Noctis. He knew it was petty but he ignored it. 

He could have used a friend last night but guess he didn't have those anymore. 

He spent the morning sulking and feeling sorry for himself before going for a punishing run to try and take his mind off of everything. He got home and threw himself on the couch surprised to see another message from Noctis. 

‘U ok?’ he pursed his lips staring at the message for a long time before tapping a response. 

‘I’m fine’ - he was surprised at the speed of the reply 

‘u don't sound fine’ He could feel angry tears building.

Why couldn't Noctis just let him go.

‘Well I am’

‘Ok Prom’

He threw his phone on the couch and went to his room, kicking a pair of shoes from his path and dropping onto the bed. He punched the pillow a few times before pressing his face into it and yelling angrily.

How he wished he had never found that puppy or made friends with Noctis At least then he wouldn't have known what it felt like to have a friend like the Prince, how charming and kind he was to Prompto. All those evenings spent shoulder to shoulder playing video games, eating crap and telling stupid jokes. 

He used to think that they were like two pieces of a puzzle, neither complete without the other. Looking back on it now he could see he was more like a parasite. He wished he’d never worked up the courage to say hello because you couldn't miss something you didn’t have.

And he missed it. It felt like a part of him had been cut away leaving a big festering open wound.

He felt empty.

Alone.

….

Prompto woke with a start - someone was in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys thank you!! I didn't want to post this till I had the bulk of chap 3 written

Prompto woke with a start - someone was in the house.

Prompto sat up on the bed straining to hear anything that might tell him who it was. He tried to push the panic down, after his recent messages with Noctis it was very likely that the prince had left himself into the house. He’d done it before. 

“Noct?” he called out, hoping that if it wasn’t the Prince that a person's voice might be their cue to leave. His eyes were still heavy with the remnants of sleep, it was dark outside now and he crept to the door reaching for the bat he kept beside it. He pulled the door open quietly and his heart stuttered in his chest when he realised it wasn't just darkness outside his door but the shadow of a person. With a squawk he swung the bat but it just bounced off the door frame. 

The shadow moved so fast - on him in seconds catching the bat and twisting, forcing Prompto to let go unless he wanted a broken wrist. He was pushed stumbling back into the room as the man drew back with the bat and he just had time to bring his arm up. 

He wasn’t sure if the crack was the bat breaking or his arm.

He could only howl in agony. A burst of pain along his jaw from a fist sent him flailing back and he landed half on, half off the bed before sliding in a daze to the ground.

Fingers fisted in his hair pulling him up and he was shoved, landing on his back on the bed. He kicked out, hearing the grunts letting him know his hits were connecting. After one particularly pained shout he rolled and scrambled across the bed. He thought he was in the clear when his ankle was gripped and he was dragged back towards the intruder, sleep shorts bunching up and his tee ending up under his arms. The man rained punches down on him and all he could do was cover his head and cry out. 

Calling for help. He wasn't sure but he could have been calling the prince's name.

Two sets of heaving breaths filled the room when the man stopped but he kept a hand pressing down on Prompto’s back stopping him from moving. The bed creaked as the man knelt over him, hand moving to fist in Prompto’s hair again twisting his head to the side. He bent low over Prompto who was frozen, pinned to the mattress. The bed was still warm from his nap.

“How ‘bout you give us a kiss?” a familiar voice whispered, lips pressing under his ear.  
It was like an electric shock went through his body and he bucked, smashing his head back into the man's nose. The man swore reeling back. 

“You little whore” he growled out. Prompto hollered and shouted for help, his cries were cut short when a hand covered his mouth pinching his nose, pulling his head back. His neck strained with the forced arch and he suddenly found he couldn't draw a breath. He swung back trying to hit the man, pounding his fists on thick thighs but the angle was all wrong. Tears blurred his vision and his lungs burned. A rough hand was on the hem of his shorts, sliding them down and he moaned in despair.

The sound of fists pounding came from Prompto’s front door. 

“Argentum? Is everything alright? I’ve called the police.” With the last of his strength Prompto pulled the hand away from his mouth and screamed.  
The next instant he found himself on his back, fingers around his throat. He choked on air clawing weakly at the hands as they pressed him into the mattress. The pounding was louder and he heard the crack of the door being broken open.

“Tell anyone who I am and I will kill you” he rose up, back handing Prompto so hard he rolled to his side on the bed. Distantly he heard the man thunder down the stairs and the shouts of his neighbours. There was the crash of breaking glass and feet on the stairs again, oh god what if he was coming back and he’d scared off Prompto’s neighbours. 

“Oh Six, call for an ambulance” 

He could feel blood, maybe tears, tickle the shell of his ear but all he could do was lie there.

Just breathe.

Noct.

I’m sorry.

….

Prompto woke up, he was in pain but it was dulled, evidence of the medicine being fed through the drip in the back of his hand. He tried to sit up but one of the machines by the bed squawked angrily at him. Not a moment later a nurse came through the door all gentle hands and soothing voice but he didn't want anyone touching him.

When he tried to tell her this, feebly pushing her away all that came out were sobs, the more he tried to stop crying the more his body shook.

Of course this was the moment that Ignis burst through the door.

Gladio bumped into his back when he stopped short. Ignis was wearing slacks and any other time Prompto would have been very focused on Gladio’s sweatshirt being worn by the advisor. Prompto whimpered wetly and that was all it took for Ignis to move. Searching his pockets and coming up short before he pulled the sleeve over his hand and gently wiping Prompto’s wet cheeks. 

“You’re okay, hush now Prompto, we’re here” Prompto could see the advisor was struggling to remain calm. His expression normally so shuttered was clearly distressed. Gladio looked flat out horrified. 

“Why didn't they use an elixir?” he ground out, eyes tracking across Prompto’s injuries, looking accusingly at the nurse. His skin that was visible was mottled with bruises and his arm was in a cast. Vivid bruising spilled like oil from his jaw to his temple, dark blues and purples decorated his neck like the most macabre jewellery. The worst of the blood had been washed away but it still matted his hair and dried flecks could be seen in and around his nose.

“Likely they didn’t know who he was.” Ignis said breathlessly. 

“‘m nobody” Prompto’s voice barely a whisper from his bruised vocal cords. He closed his eyes, more tears leaking from under wet lashes. He didn't see the distraught looks shared by the two men. 

Prompto’s fingers were limp in Ignis’ grip.

….

The next time Prompto woke up he could hear voices, he presumed the unfamiliar one was that of his doctor. They were just outside the door likely discussing him. He heard words like ‘attempted assault’, ‘defensive wounds’ and ‘underweight’ which was his cue to tune them out. His thoughts were fuzzy and disjointed. He knew who was talking but he couldn't place them. 

A weight shifted on the bed and the heart monitor echoed his fright to anyone listening. He looked down at the mop of messy raven hair, the Prince really could sleep anywhere. He heard the creak of the door and suddenly all he was hearing was the bed springs complaining as a large body straddled him. 

There wasn’t enough air in the room.

The beeping needed to stop. Why wouldn't it stop? He was afraid to look to the door, terrified of who he might see there. There was so much noise. He felt fingers on his cheek, gentle and hesitant - nothing like the cruel grip from before and he blinked until his sight cleared. Stormy blue eyes filled his vision.

“...mpto, brea….....ith me” Noctis was pressing Prompto’s shaking hand to his chest taking exaggerated breaths. Oh. “ ...‘s great, you’re doing great.” Prompto was gasping more than breathing but it was still having the desired effect, the panic receded as he focused on the prince. On his hand on Noctis’ chest. Even when his breathing calmed Noctis continued to hold his hand 

“You back with us Prom?” Noctis asked, his voice was so soft and gentle, barely a whisper, Prompto didn't think he’d ever heard that tone of voice from the Prince. He let his gaze slide to the side talking in the other occupants in the room, oh no. The heart monitor started to speed up again and honestly, that was totally unfair - he had no privacy to freak out. What else was he to do when the King of Lucis was standing at the door to his room, Gladio’s father by his shoulder. He groaned and rolled so his back was facing the men, tugging his hand from Noctis’ so he could bring it up to cover his head, pressing his palm over his ear to try and block out some of the incessant beeping. He could hear Noctis’ upset voice calling after him. The doctor was suggesting they leave but the royals weren't to be deterred. 

“Stop beeping” he muttered. 

God's, why couldn’t he just die quietly. Why must he always cause a scene and make trouble for everyone.

The doctor must have turned the volume down on the machine because virtual silence met his ears as his hand slipped away. He sighed in relief.

“Prom…” Noctis’ voice was choked up. “You don’t mean that?”

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos give me strength ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto lay on his side staring out the window, watching the hypnotic sway of trees in the light Insomnian breeze. His arm with the IV stretched out on the bed in front of him, the point where the needle entered his skin itched unbearably and he fought the urge to rip it from his arm. 

It was one of the first times in the last 3 days that he had been left by himself, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t been allowed to go home yet but Noctis had rarely left his side. Following his outburst Prompto had refused to talk to anyone, pulling his hand from Noctis’ anytime the Prince would cautiously reach for him, tucking it in against his chest and curling around it. 

Not only that but after his initial freak out the doctors had limited the number of people allowed into the room at any one time to maximum 3 people. This usually meant that when Noctis was sat by his bed, Gladio and Ignis were by the door. Sometimes all three sat around the bed but he could see that they were trying to respect his need for space.

Occasionally one of them would take a breath or clear their throat as if to speak before sighing out a breath. Once Gladio even got so far as saying his name before Ignis had stopped him. 

He supposed you couldn't really say he’d been left alone when he would occasionally see the Glaive that had been posted outside his room walk by the window. He was kind of glad that he didn't recognise them.

His break was up it seemed, he could hear Gladio talking to the Glaive. He must have brought the man some coffee because he could hear murmured thanks. Prompto was feeling more coherent today, body healing and getting more used to the drugs.

….

The first evening he’d woken from a doze to see the King sat beside his bed reading some documents, pen in hand idly scratching his hairline - he remembered all the times he had seen Noctis idly do that very motion in class. His mind and body felt numb and his thoughts were floating. Was that a real thing? The King's eyes rose and met his briefly before he offered a gentle smile and returned to his work. It was Gladio’s father who spoke.

“How are you feeling Prompto?”

“Okay.” the King set down his documents and turned his full attention on Prompto.

“And how are you really feeling?” Prompto was pretty sure it was a crime to lie to the king so he sucked in a breath that burned his raw throat, already feeling the pull of drug induced slumber.

“Tired. Want to sleep forever.” the last thing he noticed were gentle fingers carding through his hair.

….

The police had been by to speak with him armed with a folder full of evidence from the night and Gladio’s father had sat by his bedside while they spoke to him. Clarus took the folder, leafing through the photographs his jaw set in a hard line, anger bleeding from him. He plucked two from the case and set them facing up on the table in front of Prompto. When one of the policemen made to raise a complaint Clarus hushed him.

“These are the only ones he needs to see right now” 

Prompto was propped up, his broken arm resting on a pillow silently surveying the snaps on the tray table. They were dark, he doubted the person taking them fully understood the camera they were using which was a shame. He could have taken much sharper pictures. He glanced up at the men when one of them cleared their throat before looking back down at the pictures. Right, he wasn’t there to critique their photographer. The first was of the broken bat discarded on his bedroom floor, one of his sneakers that he’d kicked earlier in the evening peeking into the frame. “7” read the number on those weird little evidence cards. 

“My arm” he croaked.

“Was that how your arm was broken?”

“Sir please don’t lead him.” the policeman's voice was meek as he addressed Clarus but Prompto nodded. Clarus reached over placing the second picture on top of the one with the bat.

“Can you talk us through this Prompto?” Prompto swallowed painfully around the lump in his throat.

“It's uhm...that's me?” he didn’t know why he sounded so uncertain, it was obviously him in the photograph. There was something tremendously uncomfortable about looking at his unconscious face. His gaze tracked around the image, the sheets pulled from under the mattress, streaks of blood - that one looked like a handprint. 

It was too big to be his hand.

He hadn’t realised there had been so much blood.

He finally looked at his body, he remembered the force of the last blow that sent him rolling onto his side, body twisted and lax. One arm rested behind his back and he could see the unnatural bend between his wrist an elbow. The bruises were blossoming on his skin at the time the picture had been taken but they weren't as vibrant as there were now. Blood streaked his pale skin, his face in profile was painted in it. He gulped when his eyes moved down. His tummy soft and relaxed in unconsciousness where his shirt was hiked up under his arms, his vision blurred and he had to blink a few timed to clear it as he moved down, his shorts were half way down the curve of his ass, he could see the scratches on his back from the night at the bar. His breath hiccupped and his hand trembled as he turned the picture face down.

“I don’t know what to say” he mumbled. Clarus looked to the policemen, urging them on and after a breath they began to ask questions. Prompto spoke hesitantly, his answers short and clipped. Finally they got to the question he was dreading.

“Do you know who did this?” he looked down at his hands, pulling fluff from the blankets.

“He said he’d kill me.” Prompto shook when the men started to ask for more and Clarus stood.

“Alright, that's enough for today, we’ll post a member of the Glaive at the door seeing as there is a threat to his safety and another meeting can be arranged in the future. For now, Prompto needs to rest.” the policemen looked as if they wanted to disagree before they bowed and gathered their things, sliding the photographs off the table and slipping them back into the file. 

“Would you like me to help you lie back down Prompto?” Clarus asked gently as the door clicked. 

“Yeah, thanks.”

….

“Why haven’t I been sent home?” Prompto mustered up the courage to ask. Gladio had entered the room after his short chat with the Glaive and was seated by his bed, duty having pulled Noctis and his father away from the hospital. Gladio looked up startled, obviously he hadn’t expected Prompto to talk. Prompto watched as he closed the book without marking his page. Gladio seemed to think before he spoke.

“Well, they have reason to believe you might be in danger.” Prompto considered this, turning it over in his head.

“Because he said he’d kill me?” he asked, his voice was still raw and some letters gave him more trouble than others. Gladio’s eyes widened and Prompto realised that maybe his police statement wasn't common knowledge after all. He’d assumed Clarus would have shared the details but if he hadn’t then what did Gladio mean? Gladio whose hands were in danger of tearing the book in half. “I thought-”

“Prompto, kid….they think you might be a danger to yourself.”

“What?” Prompto’s head was full of white noise, was this why he hadn't been left alone the past 3 days? Because they're afraid he was going to off himself. His eyes meet Gladio’s accusingly “I’m not going to kill myself.” Gladio flinched at the words, as if they hurt him. For some reason this made him angry “If I was going to kill myself I’d have done it already. Newsflash, Gladio, my brain is always like this I’m just usually not stupid enough to say it out loud.” Prompto scowled looking away from Gladio’s troubled expression to his hands. “I don’t know how you found out how I was here anyway, I would have thought you’d all be too busy with more important things.”

“Prom, that's not fair. You know you're important to us.”

“Do I? Because I was just getting used to being alone and now everything is ruined and I’ll have to start all over again. And it's going to suck.” he let out a slightly hysterical laugh “Gods, maybe I should just kill myself.” Prompto’s eyes went wide and he whipped to look at Gladio seeing his shock mirrored in the older man's face. 

“G-Gladdy I’m sorry. It’s - it’s the drugs, its like I have no brain to mouth filter. I’m so sorry.” Gladio was getting up from his seat and he slowly leaned towards Prompto, giving him time to pull away but Prompto felt like he was going to shake right out of his body and the only thing that was keeping him in was the moment Gladio’s arms circled around him. “I’m so sorry Gladdy, please don’t tell anyone, please.”

“Shush Prom, it’ll be okay.” Gladio’s voice was tremulous as he turned and buried his nose into Prompto’s hair just above his ear, rubbing Prompto’s back in large soothing strokes. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and brought his good arm up clinging to the back of Gladio’s shirt.

“Please don’t tell, Noct.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ignis had your records changed.”

“What?” Prompto was confused by the random statement.

“You asked earlier how we knew you were here. We all know your parents are not…” here Gladio paused considering the least offensive way to phrase it before deciding on blunt honesty, “Well they’re not around ever really, are they?” He offered Prompto a sheepish smile. 

“When was this?” he felt a little indignant that something so vital had taken place and he had been none the wiser. Gladio shrugged.

“A year ago? Maybe more.” Prompto was mentally travelling back, parsing through any situation where a parent might have been called. That time where he fell climbing a rope in Phys Ed and brained himself. Yes Ignis had collected him but he had assumed Noctis had called him.   
He realised there was a number of times where Ignis had shown up out of the blue but he’d always assumed that Noctis had intervened in some way. 

Looking back on it now he could see it had also been a severe case of willful ignorance.

“That’s kind of rude. I just thought my parents didn’t…. weren't worried.” he could see realisation dawn on the other man's face. 

“I’m not gonna lie, Prom, I didn't even think about that side of it.” he grimaced apologetically and they lapsed into silence. Gladio didn't open his book again for some time, stayed staring at a point outside while he ran his thumb idly over his knuckles. Prompto shimmied down on the bed so that he could stare comfortably, well as much as one could with a broken and bruised body, at the ceiling. 

“Prom, I think we fucked up.” 

….

Gladio had made a sizeable dent in his book when there was a knock on the door. Prompto didn’t bother to look over, he’d seen this a few times already when the Glaive were changing shifts. They dropped in to let whoever was in the room with Prompto know to expect someone new outside. 

In his disinterest he didn’t see Nyx Ulric poke his head in the door, nor did he see the cheeky smile fade from his face to be replace by mounting horror. 

“What happened?” the Glaive asked breathlessly. The familiar voice caught Prompto’s attention and he rolled his head to the side. “Chocobo are you okay?” 

“Nyx” Prompto mumbled, his brows drawing down even as his voice cracked on the ‘y’. He hadn’t really thought about the fact that there were Glaives that he sort of knew that might be posted to watch his room. He studied Nyx’s face, a little surprised at the genuine concern he saw there. Nyx’s eyes tracked Prompto’s body taking in the visible injuries, wide and worried before they turned to Gladio.

“What happened?” he asked a second time. Gladio was frowning a little, looking between the two. 

“He was attacked - home invasion” he added as an afterthought. “I didn’t realise you two knew each other?” there was something curious about Gladio’s tone. If Prompto was pressed to describe it he might almost say it was jealousy but that couldn't be. Nyx was still standing frozen in place, halfway into the room. 

“Prompto works in my local watering hole” Nyx said by way of explanation but his voice was distracted, his gaze focused on the bruising that decorated Prompto’s neck and face. Gladio looked pissed off and Prompto winced.

“Prompto is 18” he scowled and no one needed to add that the legal age to work in a bar in Insomnia was 21. Nyx shrugged.

“I figured he was the same age as the Prince but, work is work sometimes. Ain't a lot of job openings for refugees in Insomnia” Prompto nodded, keeping up with the verbal tennis match of the two men was exhausting after being isolated for so long. He was painfully out of practice. 

Gladio was still angry, which didn't surprise Prompto. Everything was simpler for someone of his status and background. The law was the law and it had to be upheld. But Prompto didn't always get money from his parents on time so, what was worse; a fake ID or starving?

Oh, they were staring.

He was going to ask the doctor to take him off these drugs because he was 90% sure he had just spoken most of that out loud. 

Nyx nodded and Gladio looked like he had been slapped.

“And have you?” Gladio asked, his face pale and mouth a little slack. “have you ever...starved.” Prompto chewed his lip considering his options. There was no taking back the words and Gladio would probably always be suspicious so he might as well come clean. In a bid to bypass the inevitable rush of concern from Gladio he fell back on his old defense mechanisms - humour.

“Well, I didn’t get this hot bod through exercise alone” Gladio looked horrified so maybe he could count that as a failed venture. The words tasted sour in his mouth, bringing his thoughts back to the last person who had been attracted to his looks. 

He felt a little sick.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, each person lost in their own thoughts. Prompto found himself wondering what had the Glaive’s handsome face screwed up in concentration but he didn't have long to wait to find out.

“Prompto,” he began slowly and something about his tone set Prompto on edge. “Did what happened to you have anything to do with that creep in the bar the other night?” Prompto’s eyes went wide and it felt as if the room had suddenly become a vacuum, sucking all of the air from his body.

He felt lightheaded.

His airways were closing.

He was going to die, the man was going to find him. He would somehow sneak into the hospital room. Or maybe he’d wait until Prompto was released so he could use him before he finished him off. That's how the others would find him, if they even would.

His vision was turning grey at the edges and he could hear the frantic voices of the other two occupants. Nyx calling out into the hall for help while Gladio held his hand trying to coax him to breathe, come on Prompto, take a breath for me, i won’t let anything happen to you.

He wished he believed him.

Finally his exhausted body succumbed to unconsciousness.

….

The next time he woke he was back in that pleasant haze where emotions couldn't touch him. Noctis was by his bedside again along with Ignis, the Prince’s eyes were red and tired looking. Prompto didn't try to pull his hand away from Noctis this time, enjoying the mesmerising slide of fingers drawing circles around his knuckles, tracing along the bones of his hand before swirling back down. 

“Hey buddy” Noct whispered when he noticed Prompto’s open eyes. Ignis shifted in his seat,leaning forward to offer Prompto a gentle smile.

“How are you doing, Prompto?” Ignis’ accented voice questioned.

“Mmmmm” he hummed contentedly, eyes searching for the third member of the group, blinking away a strand of hair dangling in his eyes, Ignis was quick to see what he was doing and supplied him with an explanation.

“Gladio had some business to attend to with his father today.” Prompto sighed when Noctis’ free hand brushed through his bangs, combing his hair gently away from his face, blunt nails scraping along his scalp. It felt heavenly. He couldn't remember anything else ever feeling this good. 

“Don’stop” he mumbled when Noctis went to withdraw his hand, a pleased exhale rushing out through parted lips when the fingers returned. 

He spent the day drifting in and out of sleep, the Prince was a steady fixture in the room. Occasionally when he woke Noctis would be going over paperwork but most of the time his attention was fully on Prompto, gentle touches a constant reminder of his presence so Prompto didn't even need to open his eyes.

….

The next morning Clarus was seated by his bedside when he woke.

His expression was grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ngl, I totally lost motivation on this story but I was determined to get it back, hopefully I won't make you wait so long for the next chapter and we're starting to get to the comfort.
> 
> Kudos and comment are my rocket fuel.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarus’ face is grim but Prompto still can’t muster up the energy to feel worried about this. When he noticed Prompto’s return to the waking world his expression softened to something more tender, crows feet making themselves known at the corners of his eyes, a gentle smile curving his lips.

“Good morning, son.” his voice is soothing and Prompto croaked out a greeting of his own.  
“I’m sorry to always be the bearer of bad news but I have to tell you that we have a man in custody - suspected to be your attacker.” Prompto frowned, but the familiar panic was dulled. When he didn’t make any comment Clarus reached for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze. 

Prompto tried to focus on his words but his attention was limited.

Nyx had fronted the raid and identified the brute, remembering him from the night he had come to Prompto’s aid. The man’s nose had been broken when they found him, further reinforcing Prompto’s case against him. Clarus continued to speak, tone even and only the vaguest hints of anger.  
Prompto’s chest felt a little tight and he sucked in a breath.

“I’m not telling you this to stress you out, Prompto.” 

“He said he’d kill me if I told anyone” Prompto’s whisper was loud in the empty room and Clarus sighed, sadness drawing his brows down and closed his eyes.

“I understand your fear but, because he resisted arrest we are entitled to hold and charge him. However, we would like for you to identify him - only if you’re able.” He quickly added seeing Prompto’s wide eyes. “I won’t force you to do this, son, but your confirmation will assure his imprisonment.” Clarus stroked Prompto’s hair away from face so he could look in his eyes more clearly.

“I’ll be there with you the entire time, the boys can be there too?” Prompto shook his head vehemently against that suggestion and though Clarus’ expression was uncertain he never pushed it. “Ulric perhaps? Or anyone you might like to suggest.” Prompto found himself nodding to that suggestion.

“I- I can do it if you’re there.” his voice sounding anything but certain yet Clarus’ proud smile was enough to at least make him try. 

\-----

Noctis was in the room with him the next time Nyx stopped by to visit him. The Prince had looked up in surprise when the Glaive left himself into the room after a quick knock on the door. A cheeky smile adorned his face and both occupants watched him curiously. Nyx greeted Noctis respectfully before turning to the blonde.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been by since I totally freaked you out last time” Nyx’s grin never dropped and Prompto could appreciate the man being candid with him. If he was honest he was exhausted from dealing with everyone treading on eggshells when they were around him. Noctis’ expression was wary, like he didn’t quite trust the Glaive - something which Prompto didn’t quite understand. 

Nyx’s arms were behind his back and in a flash of yellow he brandished the gift he had been hiding. Prompto snorted at the big yellow chocobo plush that he had produced, biting his lip as he tried not to smile but ultimately failed.

“Very funny.” he groaned out and Nyx stepped close the bed, passing it to the blonde’s waiting arms. 

“Libertus is outside if you’re okay for another visitor” Nyx said offhandedly, though he carefully watched Prompto’s face for any signs of discomfort. Prompto nodded, turning the plush over in his hands. Nyx probably only got it as a joke because of their nickname for him, not even realising the blonde’s genuine affection towards the birds.

“Hey there little Chocobo.” Libertus greeted exuberantly and Prompto pulled his gaze from the gift to the other man. “We saw that in the gift store downstairs and it called to us.” Prompto mumbled his thanks, cheeks flushing at the attention.  
He still found himself getting overwhelmed when he was the focus of everyone’s attention after so long. 

The two Glaives stayed a while but they didn’t put any pressure on Promto to join in the conversation, playfully ribbing each other and trying to eke more smiles from the injured teen. Noctis quietly surveyed the scene but there was something tight in the line of his mouth and his eyes kept going to the Chocobo tucked in against Prompto’s chest, cushioning the cast of his broken arm where it rested.

\-----

Prompt finally finds out that he’s due to be released, they had slowly been weaning him off the drugs and with it came the return of his anxiety. 

He was a mess.

His visit to the police station was aligning with his release and his stomach was in knots. 

He’d been embarrassed when his doctor had mentioned his prescription in front of the three boys. Could see them perking up in curiosity followed swiftly by concern.  
Ignis had immediately asked for more information when the doctor had left, he imagined it was some latent guilt. They really were getting a front row seat to just how messed up Prompto Argentum really was. 

Prompto shrugged his shoulder. He’d been taking the medicine since he was much younger, his parents rathered to have a chemical fix to his issues than to have to actually speak with him about them. 

He also found out that his recovery would be taking place in the Prince’s apartment which he wasn’t too pleased about but he bit his tongue and let them do what they wanted. It was probably that or have them all move into his apartment and that definitely was not going to work. He wondered if his house was still a mess or if someone had cleaned up. Were those evidence markers still lying around - he remembered the sound of glass breaking downstairs.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Someone tag me in?” Nyx’s cheerful voice sounded from the doorway. His smile faltered when no one moved to stand up, just looking between each other to decide who would leave to let Nyx take their place as the third occupant. 

“Can you all go?” Prompto asked quietly, looking away from Noctis’ hurt expression, the fingers of his good hand tightening their hold on his plush. He heard the scrape of chairs and footsteps leaving.

“We’ll just be outside, Prompto.” Noctis offered softly.

“Uh huh” He looked up only when he heard Nyx sit by the bed. 

“How’re you doing, Prompto?” he asked, continuing when Prompto just shrugged at him. “Seems like a lot of people are making decisions for you, huh?” Prompto gasped a little at this. 

They were.

No one was asking him what he wanted to do.

And yeah, maybe he wasn’t the most reliable judge at the moment of what he needed but they could at least ask. He felt a sudden flare of anger but it quickly flickered out. Nyx just waited him out, hands clasped in his lap.

“Yeah” he mumbled, “I guess they know what’s best.” Nyx shrugged exaggeratedly.

“Here’s how I see it, there’s probably only one person in this room who actually knows what Prompto wants so...don’t be afraid to disagree with people. This is about you healing. Not them.” Prompto stared at Nyx’s face and he could feel that burning sensation that warned of tears to come. The Glaives expression was kind but also neutral, nothing overbearing in his gaze. Before he had a chance to say anything Nyx continued.

He filled Prompto in on what to expect when they got to the station, and the most important fact for Prompto was that at no point would he be in contact with the man.

“He won’t even know it’s you behind that mirror, he probably thinks it’s me. He was picked up based on the assault in the bar - he recognised me so he probably doesn’t realise just how much shit he’s in.” Knowing this was like a huge weight had been lifted from Prompto’s shoulders and he released a breath body going limp into the mattress. 

\-----

A nurse came by to help prepare Prompto for his release and Nyx slipped out of the room. He thought back on Nyx’s words, he almost felt like some power had been returned to him with them.  
He didn’t recognise the clothes that he was being dressed in but he strongly suspected they belonged to Noctis, it was a bit of a struggle to get the jeans on but the nurse hovered ready to help him should he need it. He was mortified on the fifth pass where he failed to button up the fly and she had to assist him. 

He was going to live in sweatpants for the foreseeable future because there was no way he was asking any of the others to do this for him. Clarus knocked on the door as he was sat in the wheelchair and he could see Nyx hovering by the man’s shoulder. He didn’t miss the quirk of both their lips when the nurse deposited his plush on his lap as she moved around the room making sure he had everything he would need.

He was a little surprised when there was no sign of the Prince as he left the room and was led to the elevators and one of the Crownsguard custom cars, tinted windows and all. Nyx opened the door for him but made no move to help him out of the chair. It was liberating to be allowed to do things for himself although he did look up embarrassed at the men when he realised there was no way he could do the seatbelt by himself.

Clarus didn’t blink as he pulled it across Prompto’s body and clicked it into place. The ride to the station was full of Nyx chattering to Clarus and the man’s gruff responses. They pulled into the private parking garage under the station and Prompto was released from his seatbelt. Prompto’s legs felt a little like jelly after having been bed bound for so long but he was determined to do this. 

There was a lot to be said for being acquainted with the Royalty. The trip to the viewing room was devoid of people and a chair was set up for Prompto when he got into the room. He gladly sunk into the chair when he spotted it and Nyx perched on the arm offering a gentle pat to his shoulder.

It wasn’t long before a line of men trudged into the room, numbered signs held aloft and bleak expressions on their faces.

Prompto’s eyes involuntarily filled with tears. 

“Number 4. That’s him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a bit slow but they WILL be coming.  
> Thank you everyone for your support it really helps!


End file.
